The present invention generally relates to a light detecting apparatus, and more particularly to a light detecting apparatus that can detect ultraviolet light. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such light detecting apparatus.
In recent years, many tall apartments are built and many elderly people live alone. From the standpoint of fire plan, it is desired to install a fire alarm that is capable of quickly detecting a fire with high sensitivity in the housing. Particularly, fire prevention measures are necessary for electric plugs of home appliances. In Japan, the disposition of a fire alarm in a new residential housing is obliged by the revised Fire Defense Law since June, 2006.